Talk:Assault Rifles
Sorry, someone else put up a reccomended starter ARs, but had to delete that; put that stuff in a guide somewhere....I'll be putting some guides up sometime, I guess. -Knoxitor Images Would it be possible to insert a picture for each rifle? ---Done and done. Phylarion 16:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Unlocks Assault Rifles unlocks Sniper Rifles for Soldiers (and maybe other classes). The level at which this unlock occurs is not currently listed. Rate of fire It is just me or Rate of fire drops drasticaly after about 10 shots even if there is no heat/overkill on? Its ROF drops below even the one of the pistol! DPS calc for ME2 weapons I've made a DPS equation based on data made available here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/944906/58941 http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/128/index/1143264 I'd like to post the DPS for each weapon, but I'm sure doing so without explanation would cause much consternation. I think it's very useful information, but I'm not sure how to roll it out. Thoughts? Servius 05:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Done. See Weaponry Comparison Servius 01:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 6/6 damage upgrade Via Zaeed's loyalty mission, it is possible to acquire (and then research) a sixth assault rifle damage upgrade. Maybe this should be mentioned. Also, a guide to all upgrade locations (stores and missions) would be great. -- 09:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :The information on upgrades is available here. Also note that the sixth assault rifle upgrade is only available if you choose the Renegade path for Zaeed's loyalty mission. If you choose the Paragon path, you instead get an extra Heavy Weapon ammo upgrade (with that extra ammo upgrade and the Ordinance packs for your armor, you can just barely carry two shots for the M-920 Cain). ShadowRanger 12:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ME1 Pulse Rifle X I've just gone BACK to playing ME1 after purchasing and playing through ME2 and have noticed that there are two varients of the Pulse Rifle X, those being the one displayed on the Assult Rifle page, and the one below: Damage: 336 Shots Before Overheat: 74 Accuracy Rating: 77 It should also be noted that the Pulse Rifle X with the above stats shares the look of either the Banshee or maybe Breaker line of Assult Rifles. Has anyone else noticed/experienced this? Did I just overlook something on the main page? AVRakk3187 20:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes you are definatly correct you can pick that one up at the pinacle station:convoy assignment (terminal in shepard's apartment). I was also checking this page out to see if there was any trivia on this unique pulse rifle. this version also sounds nothing like the regular pulse rifle when fired and has 2 upgrade slots and an ammo slot. I figured this rifle would be on the geth armory page but it seems it is listed no where on this wiki at all. pretty cool little pulse rifle almost makes it as good as the HMWA X. 6/6 assault rifle damage without saving workers I really want the 6th assault rifle damage because they are me favourite weapons especially the avenger and i want them fully upgraded but i am not a renegade i want to get it on Zaeed`s loyalty mission. Please can someone figure out a way to get it while saving the workers :There is no other way. Either you save the workers and get the heavy weapon ammo, or you don't save the workers and get the assault rifle damage. Unfortunatly there is no way to get both. Lancer1289 20:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Just maybe some way like save at some spot get the assault rifle damage load back to the save and have it 14:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New AR Table Proposed I've made a new Assault Rifle table (for ME2). It's basically neater (in appearance and code) and fits the new skin better (the original becomes needlessly long). Check it out at my sandbox; any useful suggestions may be made here, and would be appreciated. Particularly I'd like to get others' views on the form of the "Bonus" column, if it is preferred as in the AR table, or as in the other tables in the sandbox. --AnotherRho 03:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Question I-X What is the exact difference between X and VIII (etc.) weapons canonically?--Paladin cross 18:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Probably the fact that one does more damage or that one came later. All we have though is speculation, ask BioWare for the answer. Lancer1289 18:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Were I to guess, it'd be that they are different models within the design series. It's common enough practice among firearms manufacturers, particularly in Great Britain. Take, for example, the Lee-Enfield series of rifle, with (among others), the Mk I, Mk II, Mk III, Mk V, Mk VI, etc. SpartHawg948 21:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ME 3 ARs I'm just curious why there isn't any Mass Effect 3 Assault Rifles on this page. :Um how about we don't have any information on them yet... Lancer1289 06:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the only ones that are confirmed are the Revenant and the Mattock. LordDeathRay 16:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No. We have no confirmed assault rifles. Lancer1289 16:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::We don't? Strange, I thought that the Revenant and the Mattock appeared in the Mass Effect 3 Beta? And on the Mass Effect 3 page, it states that: All weapons that the player acquired in Mass Effect 2 will be available, including downloadable firearms. LordDeathRay 16:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::And we don't have individaul confirmation yet on anything. We have statements saying that all characrters will return, but do we use that as a source? No because it is vague at best. Right now it doens't matter what we see in prerelease anything isn't confirmation. We need specifics and we don't have it. Lancer1289 16:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Then why is it in the ME3 page if it's not confirmed? LordDeathRay 16:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because it is sourced information until we have either new information, or more specific information, it will remain there. Again we don't have any outright confirmed weapons and this is now going in circles. Lancer1289 16:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait a minute. The information on the ME3 page is sourced and legitimate, but the only reason why it isn't on this page is because it's too vague and we don't have developer comments about it? LordDeathRay 16:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::See what I said about characters. Lancer1289 17:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The Mattock and the Revenant could both be sourced. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBjoi5BiKoc (Mattock) &http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifg-4X2HR1c (Revenant) Heck, in the last video you can also confirm the Shuriken, the Mantis, and the Avenger. --Slowrider7 17:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :See what I said about prerelease information, and especially some from videos. Don't forget they had Caleston as the E3 footage for Mass Effect, but did that make it into the game? Demo footage is not a source and carries no confirmation that it will be in the final game. So, just to clarify, those are not valid sources and this point will not change. We need specifics and not demo footage. Lancer1289 17:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You can confirm the Falcon right here. http://masseffect.bioware.com/me3/n7ops/weapons/--[[User:Captainhu|Captainhu]] 18:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :We already have a page for it, Falcon Assault Rifle, however we have no confirmation that will be the final name, or if it will even be an assault rifle. From the description, it would fall into the role of a grenade launcher and maybe BioWare will change the name. Again, prerelease information is subject to change people, and seems to be what no one is getting here. We need confirmation and so far, none has been provided, and until some is provided, this issue is going nowhere, and will go nowhere. Lancer1289 18:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :This doesn't hold water, Lancer. Every piece of information we get about ME3 is pre-released information subject to change until the game comes out. If you use that standard, we should delete all information related to ME3 on the site including the term "Mass Effect 3" as that can possibly be changed. We can't say information we get directly from the Bioware website is unsourced or unconfirmed. If it's on Bioware's site, that's confirmed. As for the Falcon Assault Rifle maybe being a grenade launcher, it's shaped like an assault rifle and is named "assault rifle". They may change the name, as they are free to change anything in the game, or drop it altogether but for now it's a confirmed assault rifle.--Captainhu 03:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::And your argument holds no basis and actually doesn’t fit with how we handle vague statements like the one being sighted. You are twisting my statements to suit your needs and it doesn’t work. We have no confirmed evidence that the Mattock, or any other weapon will be in ME3. We have a statement about every weapon will return, but no specifics. Could that mean that they return fully upgraded? Or that some will get cut? Or maybe that they will all return? The problem is the statement is vague at best and if one would actually examine the history of the article, no information about ME2 rifles was added until after the game was released. I also know there was information about those weapons that was released beforehand. Also need I point out again that just because something says "Assault Rifle" doesn’t mean that it will be in the final release. The name could change and that is common with video games, and even military hardware. So until we get more information about these things, we don't have that much information yet. Lancer1289 03:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't twist anything, Lancer. I was talking about the "Falcon Assault Rifle" not the Mattock or anything else. Again, ALL information is subject to change before release that doesn't mean it shouldn't be included. We have established the existence of the "Falcon Assault Rifle" as well as we possibly can without having the actual game. I can even get dev-commentary on the weapon if pushed, but if your not convinced by the official Bioware website, your burden of proof is impassable. If we have a "Falcon Assault Rifle" page on the wiki, it should be here as well. However, I wasn't here when this page was made and don't have time to look through two years of history to figure out how everything is handled in every instance. If it's policy to hold information on this page until after release, so be it, but passing on the information because it may be subject to change before release doesn't make much sense.--Captainhu 04:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::And again, information about numerous weapons wasn't added to main articles until after the game's release, and given what the description says about the Falcon, it could change designations and even a name prior to release. I actually wouldn’t be surprised if it did. We currently just don't have enough information to do anything with it as the information is very vulnerable to change and while we do have an article acknowledging that, putting it here just doesn't fit with how my research showed information was handled the last time around. Information can change, and getting dev-commentary wouldn't do much at this point do help the case. We have the article, which is what is on the site, and that is the extent of the information. If BioWare chooses to release more information about it, then it is a different story. But right now, it is better to hold off until we know what it will be. Names can change, and so can the functions of things. The article for now will have to suffice and that is consistent with how I saw information being handled last time. Lancer1289 05:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Good enough--Captainhu 06:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can the Mass Effect 3 section be added now, a month from release? or is it still "too soon"? We know the Valkyrie, the Falcon, the Argus (ARs), and the other N7 Weapons (Eagle Pistol, etc), and with the game set to go gold in just a few weeks it is extremely unlikely the names will change. It is possible but then again it is possible for a bus to drive through my house crushing me to death....possible =/= likely. It could be worth it to start the section now. It can always be revised. --Burkenation 21:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/323/index/9028411 , The link says there are 59 weapons (8 DLC weapons) in Mass Effect 3, Weapons have a more powerful version like they did Mass Effect 1, like they have Mattock I, II, III, IV, V. Cobra Assault Rifle Why is this weapon missing from the list? I was going through the list of the Assault Rifles and I couldn't find this one on this wiki. Filename is SFXWeapon_AssaultRifle_Cobra.pcc Given that ALL the others I checked against the list exist, I'm not certain why this one is not on the site. Is it an oversight or was this weapon not supplied ingame? I'm curious to find out the answer, if anyone knows. --Tilarta 05:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Because that is currently classified as leaked information and therefore unusable. That is extracted from the demo files which weren't meant to be accessible. When the game is released in less than 24 hours now, we will probably be adding more information. Until then another source is required. Lancer1289 05:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I got that info from the full game, not the demo. But I think I have another possibility which needs confirming. In the multiplayer game, there is a limited use weapon called a Cobra missile launcher. Despite the name, in appearance, it's similar to an assault rifle. Which could mean that the game developers assigned it as an Assault rifle simply due to it's visual appearance. The Cobra is very similar to an assault rifle and the first time I saw it, I mistook it for one. --Tilarta 07:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC)